


hinata-kun does not want to beat komaedas meat

by TeamUmiZoomi



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Crack Fic, M/M, dont take this seriously please, i fuckin, im sorry, lati's fault, no backspace challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 01:04:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9099349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeamUmiZoomi/pseuds/TeamUmiZoomi
Summary: komaeda tries to beat his meat





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [buttercuppoisoning](https://archiveofourown.org/users/buttercuppoisoning/gifts).



> crack fic + no backspace challenge sorry in advance

Hinatan HAjim e was sleepign in hsi crib I EMAN BED and was sudddenly got a text mesag fro mm perosn . “Holy fuck “ hinata says as he tried to oen up his poe n phoen and he saw nine messafes from fuckface nagit. “gogod ammit.” he say aagin , internally face palms. 

Nagingo kmae: 3 :49AM 12/28/16   
Hey Hinata-kun!

nagito koameda: 3 :49AM 12/138?/16  
wanna beat my meat (;

hajim hainnt: 3:659:0 12/28/16  
fufck you n mo, 

angito komeda: 3:51:AM /1/267/156  
Hey-Hinata-kun! 

anigot komae: 3:52AM 12/28/16  
wanna ride my meat vehicle (;

hajim t t hianta 3:54 AM 12/28/16  
go to death bedbed BED NOT DEATH FUCK 

 

nagito komaeda: 3:45:AM 12/28/16   
<3 

fuckin kmoadea, hianta thinks to himslf shutting off his phone, he has no time for this shit. he did nt ned him (as in koameD) to BOTHER HIM. he sits alays back down and gors back to ED. suddenly, not even 1 millisecond later, komaed BREAKS INTO HIS CTTAGE. “bounjour hinata-kun” he say. 

hinata wake s up and sees the white marshmellow man standing next to his bd. “the fuc . nani the fuck is goin on koamed., “ nagito gives sharuvg in return and just stands there stil. “to” 

he sya

“i cant belev you broke in to my cottaeg u piece o heck’ hinata yell !!!!!!!!!!!!! he was angery. “””””””””””””””””””FUCK” 

“hinata kun i aisheru anata….. . minna agree. “ he komaeda say acbk , trying to huggo hina.t . a. “hinata shake his hea in disppaointment

“fuck u no’

“hinata-k un , dont you wan to be at my meaT? / /??????” he ask , looking at his ahoge in the eyes IEMAN HANTA FUCK FE ACE “THIS IS UB LLYIGN “ komaed yell bac. k 

“leav me the fck alon “ hinat aru. ge . 

maeda yell “ ciao” as h exit winodw.


End file.
